Text messaging (e.g., short message service (SMS)) has become a prevalent means of communication. Text messaging may be utilized through cell phones, computer applications, and/or other communication devices. Like e-mail, text messages may be processed to add value to text messaging. For example, a text message may be logged, translated, filtered, fanned out to a distribution list, etc. Currently, computer applications manage and execute text message processing at the computer application level before calling an exposed text messaging service.